Teen Titans Go! An Adventure Time Parody
by 31oreveunalliV
Summary: Follow the Teen Titans when they're not saving the world and when living together as teenagers without adult supervision. The Teen Titans must deal with situations such as teenage pranks reaching a whole new level, having to retake a driver's test, taking part in dodgeball tournaments, and other antics.
1. Characters List

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Teen Titans Go! The only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

Main Characters:

[Robin] Lord Monochromicorn – A 17 year old horse humanoid boy that possesses magical abilities and advanced martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, he used to speak only in Morse Code that only Cake and Fionna could understand, but he now speaks fluent English.

[Starfire] Cake – A pretty 5ft 16 year old cat humanoid Tamaranean girl whose powers are linked to her emotions, since she arrived to Aaa, her English has improved dramatically and now speaks like an African-American teenager

[Raven] Fionna – A beautiful 5ft 16 year old half-demon, half-Azarathian girl who's powers are linked to her emotions, Her ultimate weakness is her anger. Other emotions in Aaa aren't as trembling as Fionna's temper. Her anger is in the form of her demonic father, Thailog The Terrible, her anger is what changes her from her regular self to her half-demonic form.

[Beast Boy] Marshall Lee – A 6ft 18 year old half-demon, half-vampire boy that can transform into several monster forms: Bat Monster Form Half Bat Monster Form Lizard Form Smoke Form Wolf Form Tentacled Monster Form Giant Monster Form He's incredibly mischievous, has been known to wear his shades indoors and flirt with Fionna 24/7.

[Cyborg] Steven Strong – A 19 year old half-human, half-machine who had to have his damaged body parts replaced with advanced machinery who has improved on his English.

[Silkie] Naga – A large half-polar bear, half-dog who is Fionna and Cake's pet.

Alternate Versions Of Teen Titans Go!:

Marshall Lee's Villainous Alter Ego:

[Beast Bob] Marshall Lee Roy – The supposedly villainous alter ego of Marshall Lee, he stays in his half-bat monster form.

Steven's Villainous Alter Ego:

[Stone] – Steven turns into a rock monster when he clangs two silver bands on each of his hands.

Fionna's Villainous Alter Ego:

[Black Canary] – The supposedly villainous alter ego of Fionna, she wears a dark blue jacket over a black strapless leotard, grey stockings and black high heeled stiletto boots, she also has her hair in a ponytail with side bangs and wears dark shades like Marshall Lee.

Fionna's Alternate Versions:

[Celestial Goddess Fionna] – Fionna's reincarnated form as a goddess of pure energy, her skin and hair are dark blue, she became this way when she defeated her father, Thailog.

[Black Velvet] – Fionna's super heroine alter ego, she wears a long sleeved black leotard, no stockings and black high heeled stiletto boots.

Fionna's Emotions:

[Gray Fionna] – The Gray Fionna represents her Sadness and Timidity side.

[Orange Fionna] - The Orange Fionna represents her Rudeness and Laziness side.

[Yellow Fionna] - The Yellow Fionna represents her Joy and Happiness side.

[Purple Fionna] - The Purple Fionna represents her Passionate and Amorous side.

[Red Fionna] – The Red Fionna represents her Rage and Fury side.

[White Fionna] - The White Fionna represents all of her emotions in perfect balance.

Lord Monochromicorn's Alternate Versions:

[NightShadow] - Lord Monochromicorn's crime fighting identity.

[Gray X] Lord Monochromicorn dons a jet black suit with a white skull mask and a gray "X" slashed across it.

Cake's Alternate Versions:

[Cate] The supposedly villainous alter ego of Cake, she wears an off the shoulder coffee and white colored leotard and long coffee colored boots.

[Cake The Terrible] – Cake is distraught when she see that she has no archenemies. While fighting with the others, she wears a black jumpsuit with yellow designs around her neck, arms and legs. She also wears a black covering on her head with her tied into a high ponytail.

Author's note: As you all know, in the original Teen Titans series people have shipped Beast Boy x Raven & Robin x Starfire together, even though all lot of people dislike the new comedic 'Teen Titans Go!' and they miss the old 'Teen Titans' show, but then again there are a lot of people who do like the show, I guess it's because of the Beast Boy x Raven Moments, but any way this series is for the Fionna x Marshall Lee and Cake x Lord Monochromicorn Fans.

Please R&R

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Teen Titans Go! The only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

A Teen Titans Go! Parody Presents

"Matched"

[Episode opens with Marshall Lee and Fionna playing poker.]

[Fionna drinks from her cup, then a disgusted look comes on her face]

Fionna: [annoyed] Marshall?

Marshall Lee: [looks up from his cards] Hmm?

Fionna: Did you put root beer in my tea?

Marshall Lee: Yeah, why?

Fionna: Huh, no wonder it taste like crud

Marshall Lee: [smirks] It's better than that gross chameleon tea you drink.

Fionna: Chamomile.

Marshall Lee: Whatever. Just put a card down already. This is so boring.

Fionna: [Sighs] When are you going to understand? Poker requires –

Marshall Lee: [Slamming his fist on table.] Boring! Boring!

Fionna: [rolls her eyes] Obviously, this was a mistake. I'm going to meditate instead. [Fionna attempts to meditate, but is constantly interrupted by Marshall Lee muttering under his breath about how lame this is while transforming from one monster to another.]

Fionna: Marshall Lee! Shh! [Marshall Lee continues to annoy her.] Ughh! [She grabs Marshall Lee with her tentacles, holding him upside.] Marshall Lee: Oh, come one, Fi, I was just messing around.

Fionna: [threateningly] If you don't stop … [Lord Monochromicorn barges into the room, cutting off what Fionna was going to say]

Lord Monochromicorn: Hey guys! You're not gonna believe what Steven did … [He sees Fionna holding Marshall Lee upside down] What are you doing?

Fionna: Well, I was about to permanently banish Marshall Lee into another dimension until you interrupted.

Marshall Lee: [surprised] Wait, you were going to do what?!

[Steven comes up from behind Lord Monochromicorn]

Steven: Alright, you can banish him later, but first check this out! I created a computer program that analyzes all of your personality traits, and matches them with your … Wait For It … ideal superhero match!

Fionna: And why would you waste your time on that?

Steven: Because Mochro wants to prove that he's a perfect match for Ca - OW! [Lord Monochromicorn elbows him in the ribs]

Lord Monochromicorn: A-hem! Okay, let's get started. [Cake comes into the room, curious on what's going on]

Cake: So let me get this straight, You want a machine to decide on who we like?

Steven: And Cake's ideal match is ... brrrrrrrrrr ...

Lord Monochromicorn: [mutters "Please be me" under his breath]

Steven: ... Ocean Prince!

Lord Monochromicorn: Ocean - wha - ha - [Coughs.] that's wh - I th - that's me- wha - a ha ha ha ha - [He attacks Steven with staff and birdarang.] YOU LYING PIECE OF SCUM! DIE! [Several minutes later, Steven is left dismembered, but the Love Matcher 5000 remains stationed on Marshall Lee's icon.]

Marshall Lee: I guess it's my turn [The icon spins until it lands on Fionna.]

Steven: Fionna?

Marshall Lee, Lord Monochromicorn, and Cake: Fionna?

Fionna: Fionna? Uh, me? [blushes slightly] Uh, no, that got to be a mistake.

Steven: Hey, computers never lie.

Marshall Lee: Wow ... this changes everything. [He looks at Fionna and smirks playfully]

Fionna: [groans] You can't actually be taking this seriously.

Marshall Lee: I'm willing to give [Marshall Lee puts his arm around Fionna] us - a shot. If you are.

[Fionna, using her tentacles, punches Marshall Lee into the ground and floats away.]

Marshall Lee: I love it when she gets feisty.

[Several hours later]

[Fionna floats to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. When she closes it, Marshall Lee is leaning against the wall, still wearing his shades]

Fionna: [slightly startled] Marshall?

Marshall Lee: 'Sup? You religious?

Fionna: [serious] Very, why do you ask?

Marshall Lee: 'Cause you the answer to all my prayers [He winks at her from behind his shades]

Fionna: [annoyed] Okay,

1. What's with the pickup lines, that's so not like you and

2. Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?

Marshall Lee: I have to wear them 'cause

1. I like it, and

2. Our future is so bright together. [Marshall Lee smirks at Fionna, but using her tentacles she slaps him again] Okay, I may have deserved that.

Fionna: [smirks] Pretty sure you had it coming. [She leaves the room, while Marshall Lee rubs his cheek]

[Scene switches to the living room, Cake is reading Ocean Prince Annual when Steven arrives.]

Steven: [smiles knowingly] So ... you and the ol' Prince of the Sea! Who would have thought it, huh?

Cake: I still don't believe a machine can choose who you like. But I have to admit, Ocean Prince is pretty ripped. [She looks up and down at a picture of Ocean Prince, blushes and giggles.]

Lord Monochromicorn: You know who else is ripped? [Mono stands before them, wearing nothing but a black speedo.]

Steven: DUDE, WHAT THE HECK AM I LOOKING AT? IT'S LIKE I CAN SEE, EVERYTHING!

Cake: [looking up from the magazine] That's a nice image, So you're not wearing your shirt or your pants because …

Lord Mononchromicron: [He starts to flex his muscles] Yeah, just got back from the gym. Did about 400 pushups. No biggie.

Steven: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO DARK BEFORE! OH, THE REFLECTION, IT'S MAKING ME BLIND! I'M GOING BLINDDDDDDD!

Cake: [suddenly uncomfortable, she starts to float toward the kitchen] I'm just gonna go and feed Naga now...

Lord Monochromicorn: Well before you go, the exits to the room are [flexes his left ab] there, and [flexing his right ab] there! Ooh, did I step in gum, look at that calf you could cut rubies.

Steven: I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO UNCOMFORTABLE IN MY LIFE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cake: [yells from the kitchen] Mochro, you making everyone uncomfortable…. Even me!

[Lord Monochromicorn, hearing this, glumly returns to his room to put his clothes back]

[Scene cuts to Fionna reading in her room when Marshall Lee, as a bat, flies toward her.]

Beast Boy: [As a bat, he sits on her book and starts to sing]

Good little girl,

Always picking a fight with me.

You know that I'm bad, But you're spending the night with me.

What... do you want... from my world?

You're a good little girl

Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night, I'm out killing Sending everyone running like children?

I know why you're mad at me. I got demon eyes... and they're looking right through your anatomy,

Into your deepest fears. Baby, I'm not from here, I'm from the Nightosphere.

To me, you're clear... transparent. You've got a thing for me, girl. It's apparent.

[He turns back into his original form, and sits on her bed, Using her powers she closes her book]

Marshall Lee: It took me like an hour to come up with that one.

Fionna: [smiles knowingly] And I will never forget it.

Marshall Lee: [smugly] How about a little romantic ride around the tower? [He transforms into his monster bat form, while she rolls her eyes at him]

[Scene switches to the living room]

Steven: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SMELL?

Lord Monochromicorn: You're probably picking up on my pheromones. You know, my chemical scent.

Steven: Okay,

1. If you're trying to impress Cake, it's not gonna work and

2. I KNOW WHAT PHEROMONES ARE! BUT ALL I SMELL IS ROTTEN FISH! I! CAN'T! BREATHEEE!

[Mochro rolls his eyes, as Cake enters the room]

Lord Monochromicorn: Hey, Cake. [smiles knowingly] Smell anything you like?

Cake: Hey Mo- [reels back in disgust while covering her nose] WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SMELL?! [Lord Monochromicorn looks at her in dismay] But I thought you liked fish…

Cake: Yeah when it's cooked, not when it's RAW! [Suddenly turning green she runs down the hall to the bathroom]

Lord Monochromicorn: [Glumly] Back to drawing board.

[Scene cuts back to Fionna meditating, until someone knocks on her door]

Fionna: [visibly annoyed] Go. Away.

[Marshall Lee walks into the room and stands beside her]

Marshall Lee: You know Fionna, last time I checked, it takes two to make relationship work.

Fionna: [surprised, then annoyed] Alright,

1. We don't have a relationship and

2. Give it up already, you honestly don't want to date someone like me.

Marshall Lee: I have never given up on anything in my life and I want to make this work.

Fionna: [She looks at him skeptically, while arching one of her eyebrows] What are you talking about? You give up all the time!

[Flashback of Marshall Lee trying to open a can of Coke] ...I give up. [tosses it over his shoulder]

Marshall Lee: If you can give me one reason we can't be a couple, I'll walk away right now and I won't bother you again, I promise.

Fionna: Hmm... well... [speaks rapidly]

1. You're rude,

2. You're annoying,

3. You say 'Bro' and 'Dude' too much,

4. I hate the color gray,

5. Your voice - [blushes slightly],

6. Your pizza makes me sick.

7. You're irresponsible,

8. All you do is play video games,

9. Your face – [blushes profusely]

10. You're lazy.

11. You're dumber than the monsters you turn into.

Marshall Lee: Wow, that's 9 things that you hate about me.

Fionna: [surprised] 9 things? There were 11.

Marshall Lee: Yeah but numbers 5 & 9 you blushed. [smirks] Is there something you're not telling me, Fionna? [She growls angrily and stomps out of her room her face flushed red muttering stuff under her breath while Marshall Lee walks out]

[Scene switches to the living room]

Lord Monochromicorn: [groans] If this doesn't work, I don't know what will [He climbs into the shark tank]

[Steven enters the living room]

Steven: Hey Mo- [He sees the shark tank]

Lord Monochromicorn: Hey, Steven

Steven: [groans whilst shaking his head] I don't know if I should even say anything

Lord Monochromicorn: [He rolls his eyes] Then, don't

Steven: Okay, but I will ask this,

1. WHY IS THERE A SHARK TANK IN THE LIVING ROOM?

2. WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE SHARKS FROM?

3. IS THAT EVEN SAFE? and

4. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

Lord Monochromicorn: [He arches one of his eyebrows] You done?

Steven: Yeah I think that's it, so what's your plan this time?

Lord Monochromicorn: Well chicks dig guys who can communicate with fish, so yeah.

[Cake enters the room]

Cake: Hey, Steven can you help me with- [She sees Mochro inside the shark tank, then turns to Steven] Okay, why?

Steven: [sighs] I don't even know.

[Cake turns to Lord Monochromicorn]

Cake: I didn't know you liked marine life.

Lord Monochromicorn: [smugly] Oh yeah, me and fish, [crossed his fingers] we're like this.

[He starts clicking his tongue at the fish]

Lord Monochromicorn: It's like I have this... connection with them, you know? [Sharks start to circle around him from below]

Lord Monochromicorn: See? We're having a little chit cha- [Sharks jump out of the water and attack him] AAAHHHHH!

Lord Monochromicorn: Aaahhhh- I'm fine! [Sharks continue to attack him]

Cake: Should we help him?

Lord Monochromicorn: No no no, just a little miscommunication! Aaaaahhhh! [Mochro is seen trying to fight off the sharks]

Steven: Nah, he'll be fine.

Lord Monochromicorn: I'm okay... [Minutes later, Mochro is seen with several deep cuts and scratches]

[Cake floats into the kitchen, suddenly Fionna appears from a portal and blocks off all the exits. She sits down at the table with her head down]

Fionna: [Groans] Hmm...

Cake: He won't leave you alone, will he?

Fionna: No, Ever since Steven's program matched us, he thinks that we can make this work.

Cake: And you're not?

Fionna: No… Yes UGH! [She slams her fist on the table] It's not that I don't like Marshall Lee, I mean he's cute and all but-

Marshall Lee: [smugly] You think I'm cute? [Marshall Lee suddenly appears from behind Fionna]

Fionna: [shocked] Marshall Lee!

Marshall Lee: Hey Fionna, Hey Cake. [Cake waves at him]

Cake: I'll leave you two alone

Fionna: [annoyed] Cake, don't you dare …

Cake: Bye! [opens the back door and flies out]

Fionna: Cake! [groans] Well that's just great

Marshall Lee: [He sits down at the table beside her, looking smug] So, how do get you to go out with me?

Fionna: [annoyed] You only want to go out with me because Steven's stupid program matched.

Marshall Lee: [surprised] That's not true.

Fionna: [infuriated] NO! Let me make myself clear. I want NOTHING to do with you, EVER! [One of her tentacles slaps Marshall Lee, Marshall Lee stares at her from behind his dark shades seemingly emotionless but upset. Fionna was still furious at him. The two continued to stare at each other. Marshall Lee was still upset while Fionna's rage began to fade, and got upset as well. The flashbacks came and they are Marshall Lee's attempts to flirt with Fionna all the way from the beginning. Fionna speaks gently.] Marshall Lee?

Marshall Lee: [He rubs his cheek, no longer upset] Yeah?

Fionna: I think I wanna make this thing work.

Marshall Lee: [smug] and why this sudden change?

Fionna: [blushing, stubborn] I don't know.

Marshall Lee: You want to go out? [Fionna smiles, and the scene switches to Fionna and Marshall Lee leading her somewhere in the woods behind the Tower, with him covering her eyes]

Fionna: [giggles] Where are you taking me?

Marshall Lee: [smirks] somewhere

Fionna: Why won't you tell me?

Marshall Lee: I'm not telling you because we're already here.

[He uncovers her eyes, Fionna gasps at what's in front of her, a large clearing in the forest with several lanterns hanging from the trees]

Fionna: This is …. so beautiful.

Marshall Lee: I knew that you would like it. [They are about to be kiss, when Steven drops in, literally!]

Marshall Lee & Fionna: [She jumps into his arms] AAAHHH!

Steven: Woah woah woah! Hang on a sec! There was a small glitch in my matchmaking program… [He sees Fionna in Marshall's arms] What are you two doing?

[Fionna & Marshall Lee look at each other as he puts her down]

Fionna: [blushing] Nothing, now what were you saying?

Steven: I said that there was a small glitch in my matchmaking program.

Fionna: Seriously, dude?

Marshall Lee: [annoyed] Come on, man!

Steven: Come on you guys, there's still a way to find out! [He punches in some numbers] And it looks like Marshall Lee's ideal match is ... a scratching post?

Fionna: [increduosly] ... A scratching post, [Fionna starts to laugh] Oh My Gosh!

Marshall Lee: [annoyed] It's not that funny.

Fionna: [snickers] It's kind of funny.

Steven: [matter-of-factly] Hey, computers never lie.

Fionna: [sarcastically] "Computers never lie" Dude, look at Wikipedia!

Marshall Lee: [Groans] Uhhhh.

[Lord Monochromicorn appears out of nowhere into the clearing followed by Cake]

Lord Monochromicorn: Wait, Then that means Cake's match isn't Ocean Prince, after all! It might be me!

Cake: [Arching an eyebrow] What did you just say?

Lord Monochromicorn: [nervously] Uh, nothing!

Steven: Let's find out and Cake's match is ... also a scratching post?

Cake: [screams] Oh Heck To The No! I'm leaving, this is ridiculous! [She flies toward the tower with Mochro unknowingly following her]

Lord Monochromicorn: Hey Cake, Wait Up! [He runs after her]

Steven: Maybe that glitch wasn't so small.

Marshall Lee: [groans] Steven, take a hike.

Steven: [realizing] Got it. [He walks away following Mochro and Cake]

[Fionna turns to Marshall Lee, realizing that they are all alone]

Fionna: So what do you want to do now?

Marshall Lee: [Turning into his monster bat form] One of my friends is throwing a party downtown. It's gonna be freakin' nasty!

Fionna: [unsure, she looks back at the tower, then at Marshall Lee] Umm...

Marshall Lee: [smirks] I know you're gonna say yes to me, so... Let's just go [He looks down at her, while holding out his paw]

[She takes it, he pulls her onto his back and they fly off into the night, Fionna's laughter echoing through the night]

[Episode Ends]


End file.
